Prisoner of Ice
by supersam4ever08
Summary: Everyone knew about Toya.No one knew about his pain. Note:This is my first story,so PLEASE nothing too bad,okay?


**Warning:This is story contains very mature themes and you are a Toya lover,DO NOT READ THIS!1!!!1111!1!!!1**

**Chapter One:Help Me**

**(**Toya's POV**)**

When my cell door opened,I knew I was in trouble."Toya?"The Queen of Ice asked in a malicious tone. "Are you ready for your lesson?"I murmured a "no," and I tried to walk past her,but she grabbed me."Not so fast,now!We haven't even started our game." The Queen spat out, and the nest thing I knew, my head hit the wall hard.

Remembering this from before,I stopped my cry of pain from escaping, as I knew it would only make things back to what happens next, I slid to the floor and curled into a ball. Just as I had known, the Queen started kicking every part of Toya she could I stayed silent throughout, inside I was screaming in agony as I felt bones break under the Queen's unceasing foot."Worthless piece of scum." Queen of Ice continued her tirade of abuse towards her cowering Magicore. This continued for a long time, before I started coughing up blood. At the sight, the Queen recoiled, but then dragged me from the ground towards the cell before chucking me our little "session",the Queen tossed me into my cell lke I was some old rag doll she didn't want. Lying down on the floor, staring at the ceiling, I wished I had some more chores to do. If I had chores to do, I was too busy to think. Now I had nothing to do, so all I could do was think.

It was entirely my fault that Makoto and the rest of the innocent people in Yokohoma were dead. If I had never been born, they would all be alive. Makato (so I'm told) had died protecting me;everyone in Yokohoma had died just because they were I had tried harder to beat the Queen, if I had not been stupid enough to fall for her trap, then everyone would still be alive. Anyone who came near me ended up hurt.

That didn't stop the dread as I heard the Queen's footsteps coming to the door. As she entered the room, she had a smirk on her face that would have made Macaroy proud. She grabbed me by the neck, throwing me onto the ground. "What's that?" she spat, ripping off my sling and causing me to almost cry out in she started her normal tirade of physical and emotional abuse. I only just managed to keep silent during this. Finally, as I was almost unconscious, the Queen of Ice left the room.

However,she returned a few minutes later, and, to my horror, took off her clothes before doing the same to me.I was too weak to fight her off as the Queen threw me back on the wall on my back. I tried to block everything out as the Queen climbed on top and plunged onto me.I started whimpering in pain as the Queen moaned in pleasure. 'Please let this all end, let me die.'I thought, and the Queen came on me before putting on her clothes and walking out of the room as if nothing had happened.

's what she does to me.I had heard about it when I was younger,but I hadn't givien it much I know about it I'm digusted by it.I'm emotionally drained and physcally was always the the last year I'd been raped,beaten and thrown into a icy cell,moaning in ,the pain would render me unconcius.I always had the same nightmare,or else a tantalizing dream that I was free.I would always wake up soon_.__**Dark, maniacal laughter echoed all around me as I ran through a dark, empty corridor, my heart pumping and my whole body trembling with terror and exhaustion. I don't dare look back; it might be back there. It's coming; I know it is! If I turn to look it would surely catch me.I can hear it, coming closer and closer...It's taunting me, I can tell. Something grabs me and pulls me down even as I scream, but there is nobody there to answer. I'm all alone, except for my assailant. I'm alone…**_As I drifted back to consciousness, the pain also returned, causing me to moan weakly. I slowly felt himself to discover how much was broken and found a couple of broken ribs and a broken left arm. Looking down, I saw the blood he had coughed up during the night. 'Well, at least I'm not coughing up blood any more' I thought.

The Queen of Ice opened the many locks and chains on my cell door.I literally trembled with Queen of Ice was holding what looked like moldy bread and a cup of frozen water."Here."She threw the things at me as if I was a dog.I was revolted at the molding bread,but I had not eaten for days.I felt lower than I ever felt in my life as I ate the rotten gunk.I tied to melt the water with my body it was no use.I was too cold to melt anything.I might as well tried to break thourgh the wall with my bare ,I was let out.I was taken to the throne room of the Queen of Ice was sitting on the throne,like the **bitch** she was."Oh, time for another lesson."She put two icy blue fingers to my forehead.I was as if she put a white hot tong not only on my head,but _in _through my ear to my eyes were screwed up against the pain.I could feel something,like water run over one side of my icecicles on my back farther they grew,the more the pain all at once,it stopped.I was breathing in deep,ragged Queen of Ice laughed."Pitiful human."She .!But,.before I got to my senses enough to attack,she spoke."Toya."She ,the unkown force pulled me to my feet."Yes my Queen?"I asked,like a faithful little lapdog I did not want to be."Go to the Inner Gardens"She commanded.I asked what I would find there,only to be smacked and told to go.


End file.
